Dreams Coming to Life
by 13 Bleu Hearts
Summary: Dreams should stay in the dream world, or else it can get ugly. Might be a light OOC, sorry. Please read and review


A/N So, this is based off a dream I had, which is probably thanks to watching NCIS right before I went to sleep. This is set early-mid season seven, probably around "Take Me Out to the Holo-suite". Sorry if the characters are a little out of character. Please read and review. Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or anything else connected to it.

Constable Odo had gotten an alert that there was a commotion on the bottom level of the Promenade. He ran as quickly as he could through the throng of people, pushing past people until he reached the centre of the excitement. There he found Captain Sisko bending over someone.

"Constable, good, you're here. I was walking with Jake when she fell from the upper level. Jake's gone to get Dr. Bashir." Sisko stood up and saw the cause of the commotion. There, lying on the ground, was Colonel Kira, a huge gash in her side that gushing blood, as well as what looked like a hole from the same knife in her neck that was also pouring out blood.

"Nerys!" Odo whispered, bending down to take Kira's pulse. He found one, but it was faint and weak. _'No, you can't die on me,'_ he thought.

"Excuse me, I need to get through." Odo looked up as he saw Dr. Bashir pushing his way through the crowd. As soon as he got to the scene, Bashir gasped at the sight of Kira. Odo moved away from her side and knelt down beside her neck wound, placing her head in his lap.

"We've got to get her into the Infirmary right away. It looks like she has some major internal bleeding, not to mention that she is losing a good deal of blood. What the hell happened?!" Bashir asked, standing up and helping to place Kira on a stretcher that had been brought.

Odo, Sisko and Bashir hoisted Kira on the stretcher. Sisko cleared a path while Bashir continued to examine Kira's injuries. Odo walked next to Kira, holding her hand and shooting death glares at anyone who tried to walk towards the little procession.

When they reached the Infirmary, Bashir was able to examine Kira more, and realized that her injuries more much more serious than he had first thought. The knife, or that was at least what the weaponed appeared to be from the injuries, had entered and then been twisted around, until it reached her lungs, piercing her left lung. The wound on her neck had partly crashed her windpipes, making it very difficult for her to breathe. Bashir walked out of the room to the front where Odo and Sisko were standing.

"It's much worst than I thought, her left lung is pierced and her windpipe is collapsing. I sorry, but there's nothing I can do. I've given her something for the pain, but that's all I can do" Bashir regretfully told the Captain and Constable.

"May I see her, Doctor?" Odo asked quietly.

"Yes. I don't know if she'll be able to hear or see you, but there might be a subconscious comfort."

Odo nodded and walked into the room. Kira was lying on the bed in the centre of the room. _'From this angle, she looks like she's just sleeping' _Odo thought sadly. As both her neck and side wounds were on the left side, from the right it was almost hard to tell anything was wrong. But Odo knew better. He walked over to the bed and picked up her hand.

"Nerys, I know you probably can't hear me, or feel my hand, but I'm right here, Nerys. Who did this to you? Whoever it is will regret it for the rest of they're lives, I swear it. I love you, Nerys. I know that I don't say it enough, but I love you." Odo told her all of this while holding her hand and stroked back her dark brown hair, away from her face. He bent down and brushed his lips upon hers, feeling how they were warm, but cold at the same time. He looked up at the vitals monitored. All it ran were straight lines. "Goodbye, Nerys. I'll never forget you. I love you."

Bashir had been standing by the doorway, and noted when the vitals dropped off. He made a note of it in the log, and left Odo alone for a little while longer.

Odo shook in his gelatinous state, oozing around the bed. He felt something brush over him and he formed his humanoid form. There, in front of him, stood the object of his dream, standing in her uniform. He shifted into his uniform before grabbing Kira and kissing her hard on the lips, much like the first time they had kissed on the Promenade.

"What was that for?" Kira asked laughing after they had pulled away.

"I had to feel you," Odo simply replied.

"Oh?" Kira asked, smirking a little.

"I had a dream last night where you got stabbed in the neck and side. I never figured out who, or why. But you died, and I guess I just had to feel you and make sure you weren't really gone." Odo said, looking down a little.

"Odo, I don't know what to say, except that I swear that I'm not going anywhere. Now, let's get going before we're both late for our shifts." Kira said, pulling Odo out the door. Odo nodded, smiling and following her out the door.


End file.
